elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Deepwood Redoubt
Description Deepwood Redoubt is a location in Skyrim west of Solitude. It is a Nord tomb populated by Forsworn that leads through a mountain to Deepwood Vale an unmarked sub area of Deepwood Redoubt. Walkthrough Deepwood Redoubt Here you will come across more Forsworn as you turn left. Dispatch them, and enter the room to the right. If you tried to kill one of the Forsworn, one of them may flee and try to activate the trap in the hallway. This hallway leads to a room with magic traps. The door to the left is a Expert lock door. The room next to that door has an Enchanter in it, as well as another room with a Forsworn Pillager by the bed. In the Enchanter room, pick up the key off the table with the tankards. Be sure to check the shelf on the book case for the book "Legend of the Red Eagle", as it will open another quest for you to take if you wish. Also, the Forsworn Pillager should have another key on the body. Use these keys to open up the Expert locked door. Continuing through the door you unlocked, straight ahead is an random sword you can pick up. Be careful, as soon as you go to enter the room to the left there is a pressure plate with a swinging spiked gate. Proceed forward to fight two Foragers and a Looter. Contiuning forward until you reach the table, grab the three books on it if you collect them ("Madmen of the Reach","Darkest Darkness", and "The Arcturian Heresy"). Also heading up the stairs by the first step, there is a coin purse. A random loot sits on one of the shelves on the book case before entering the door to Deepwood Vale. Deepwood Vale Go left under the archway, with the fort in sight. Arrows will be shot, so be prepared as you make your way to dispatch more Forsworn. There is quite a group of them, and be careful of the Shaman who shoots magic. The Looter may be very evasive, making him quite annoying. If you follow the stream in front of the fort to the right at the very end is a locked chest with some loot. Over the stream, to the right of the bridge, is a door that can be picked and leads to an alternate route into the Forsworn camp, and may give you an advantage, especially if you prefer to sneak, or don't have allies with you. After killing them all, you should reach Hag's End. Before entering Hag's End, be prepared for witches and a Hagraven, so you should probably stock up on things you need. The reward for clearing Hag's End is a Dragon Shout (you get it before fighting the last round with the Hagraven). In addition to the chest almost immediately to the right of the exit door on the outdoor ledge, there is another chest and a Predator's Grace. After killing the Hagraven use Whirlwind Sprint to cover a gap and reach the ledge that is the source of the stream. Hidden ledge also contains a Quicksilver Ore Vein. For a bit of extra loot, follow the stream to where the water disappears through an impassible hole in the rock. Floating there jammed up against the rocks you may find a chest, and possibly a dead (drowned?) Frost Troll. Notable Loot Related Quests *The House of Horrors possible location. *Retrieve Lisbet's Dibella Statue possible location. *Possible location for a misc objective - Find The Forgemaster's Fingers, given at Dushnikh Yal, so you can enter the stronghold and become Blood-Kin for the orcs. *Possible location for a misc objective - Find the copy of Souls, Black and White, a book requested, among many others, by Urag gro-Shub from the Arcanaeum of The College of Winterhold. *Location for the quest from Raerek kill the Forsworn leader. *Location for Companion's Quest given by Vilkas Bugs * After receiving the miscellaneous quest 'Kill the leader of Deepwood Redoubt'. The player is unable to complete the quest even though the area appears as cleared on the world map. The command 'show on map' does not work for the miscellaneous quest. * There is an unreachable note under the dresser in the Forsworn Briarhearts tent, near the entrance to Hags End. when hovered over, the available action is still to 'search dresser'. This is the Forsworn Missive and was probably knocked there or fell through the dresser during zone loading. The note is the "Forsworn Note", to get the note out of under the dresser use a frost rune and then activate it. The explosion will blow the note out from under the dresser for you to pick up. * There is a chance when you go through the Deepwood Vale that none of the Forsworn will be rendered properly; appearing as frozen naked headless manikins which 'float' across the ground. However aside from this they will still try to approach and speak to you as normal, yelling death threats etc. You can kill them easily and find that they will have armor and weapons stored on them. Some bodies will recover a head once dead but will still remain naked. This bug is not known to affect any quests completing. Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Haafingar Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Tombs